Public Displays of Dorkiness, pt 4
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: I love this chapter! Its all about the pinic, and has this real sweet song in it called "Asian Girl." I can remember who wrote it, or the exact lyrics either, but I tried!


Public Displays of Dorkiness, pt 4 by dragonarielle  
  
to kale (happy halloween)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF DORKINESS, pt 4  
  
TK reached the familiar Kamiya apartment, and smiled in happiness. He reached over and rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Kamiya answered it. "Hello, TK. Have you come to pick up Kari?" she asked. She had always liked this boy because he was polite and kind, always optimistic and had a deep understanding of the things that went on around him.   
  
"Yes," TK answered. Mrs. Kamiya gestured inside.  
  
"Come on in. Kari wont be ready for another few minutes," she explained. TK nodded and stepped into the well-furnished apartment. He sat on the green couch by the TV, occasionally looking down the hall of Kari's bedroom. Mrs. Kamiya goggled slightly at this act. Poor TK, she thought, Kari's still in the shower. Wont be ready for another half hour most likely.   
  
Kari stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around herself and trailing out a long line of mist and steam. She looked around the bathroom, barely seeing her image in the mirror. She had forgotten her clothes in her bedroom, Kari realised. She rushed out of the bedroom, and started up the hall...but... sitting on the living room couch was... TK.  
  
Kari froze, and her jaw dropped to the ground. "T-TK?" shre asked witheringly, feeling as if she could die rght there and then.  
  
"K-kari?" TK asked sheepishly. Kari let out a gasp, and fell to the floor. TK shot up from his seat. "Mrs. Kamiya!" he yelled, unsure if he should go check if Kari was alright.   
I mean, the girl had a towel on fdor GOd' sake. Did she really expdect him to go up and   
check her oulse?  
  
Mrs. Kamiya ran to her daughter, and rushed her to Kari's bedroom. TK sat back down on the couch and bluushed brightly. Wanst supposed to see that, he realized. "Kari, wake up!" she yelled loudly.  
  
Kari jumped up, grabbing her towel. "OUT!!" she yelled. Her face flushed bright red, and her hair was dripping wet. TK jumped out. Kari turned to her mother, screeching, "MOM!!!!! You COULD have told me he was HERE!!!!"  
  
"Sorry *giggle* honey *snort* but it was quite *choke* funny!" Mrs. Kamiya stuttered, shaking with laughter. Kari threw her hands up angrily.  
  
"Mother!" she yelled, stomping back to her room. She dressed quickly in her comfy jean capris, and a red shirt that stated I LOVE DORKS. She smirked at her appearance and picked up her pack, stuffing in it a few supplies, and grabbed her yellow Mecca sweater. Kari quickly ran a brush threw her hair, when her mother knocked on the door. "Come in," Kari said sheepishly.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya stepped in. "Sorry, sweetie. I know, it WAS my fault."  
  
"Me too," Kari admitted. They were silent.  
  
"You have a crush on TK, dont you?" Mrs. Kamiya sked suddenly.  
  
"Uh--" Kari jumped up, taking her pack with her. "Gotta run, Mom, see ya!!!" She ran out the apartment to catch up with TK.  
  
"Thats a yes," Mrs. Kamiya muttered, staring goggled eyed at the spot where Kari had been.  
  
TK was in the lobby when Kari finally came down, and as usual, TK noted, she looked hot. "Hi, Kari!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi!" Kari greeted. "Sorry about that back there."  
  
"Me too," TK agreed, more or less relieved at the slightly ironic apology.  
  
"Shall we?" Kari asked. TK nodded, adn theyw alked to the car.  
  
***  
  
TK parked his Integra and opened the dorr for Kari when he got out. He saw Joe and Cody in Joe's van, and he headed to help them. "Need a hand?" TK asked.  
  
"Sure do," drawled Cody in his low voice. He handed TK a cooler.   
  
"Umph," TK groaned, as he struggled with the cooler. Kari picked up the other end. "Eh...thanks." TK rubbed the back of his neck shyly.  
  
Kari giggled. Wait till he sees my shirt, she thought. "Come on, theyre waiting."  
  
When Joe, Cody, TK, and Kari finally got all the food at the picnic bench, Matt was already there, barbicuing (is that how you spell it? I doubt it.). "Hey!" he waved cheerfully.  
  
Mimi was sitting on a long blanket, sitting on top of a tarp. She had on long, baggy khakis, and a Curious George shirt. "Nice shirt," TK complimented.  
  
"We all went shopping at Hot Topic," Cody said, sitting on toip of the cooler after pulling out a Surge. His shirt read 'cant sleep, clowns will eat me.'  
  
"Rrrrrright," TK muttered, sitting down on the blanket. Kari sta next to him and chuckled. "What?" TK asked indignantly. Kari pointed at his shirt, which said Make Seven on the front, and Up Yours on the back. TK blushed.  
  
"True!" disagreed Matt. His shirt read ITS OKAY...i'm with the band.  
  
[Yes, you are all wondering very well what the hell Hot Topic tshirts have to with Takari, but really, i dont know yet. i might even delete that part--oh, too late...]  
  
Tai came over, looking happy as usual. "I got the other food!" he yelled cluelessly but cutely. Kari ran and gave him a hug. She gave Sora one too, then sta by TK. His shirt read SECURITY. [annoyed yet?]  
  
"Hey guys!" Sora greeted. "Nice shirts." Her own read 'Hey Princess: Your'e crown is broken.' She and Tai put the food down on the blanket, and greeted the others.  
  
Joe cam jogging back with a thick, heavy bag held inboth hands. Joe dropped the bag onto the ground, and groaned as he stretched his back. He stood up straight. "GAH!!!" TK yeklled, upon seeing Joe's shirt. He fell over laughing. Kari glanced down at TK rolling around on the ground, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Cant take you anywhere," she muttered.  
  
"Me? You!" TK snorrted through his laughter. "Ms. I'll-think-I'll-take-a-walk-around-the-house-in-my-towel." Suddenly TK froze, and bolted upright. Just as he expected. Tai was sitting, glaring at him. "Or so her mother syays...heh heh heh--eh, dont jump me, please."  
  
"Sounds just like Matt," Tai responded. SOra poked him. "That was a compliment," added Tai, rubbing the spot where Sora had poked him viciously.  
  
Joe sat down, and looked down at his shirt. 'THE FEMALES LOVE ME! ...that counts mosquitoes, right?' "Theres nothing wrong with my shirt," Joe said sheepishly.  
  
"Rrrrright," TK muttered, standing up. So did Tai.  
  
"WHere are you going?" Tai growled slightly.  
  
"Nowhere," Matt answered for TK stubbornly. "Leave him alone, Tai."  
  
"No way," Tai scoffed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Matt asked, challengingly.  
  
"Yeah. You gonna make me stop?"  
  
"Watch me." Mat tackled Tai off the blanket, and they rolled aorund on the grass, punching each other and pulling each other's hair, while yelling out obscenities and snide comments about each other.  
  
Mimi and SOra looked at them, then Sora scooted over to Mimi. "How are you doing?" she inquired.  
  
"Perfect! Everything's amazing right now."  
  
"Oh yeah? Thats great!"  
  
TK stared goggles eyed at the girlfriends, finding it unbelievable that they didnt stop the fight between Matt and Tai. "They've been doing that forever," kari said, sitting besides TK again. Cody got up and picked up the spatula, heading to the barbecue. Joe opened up a book, and relaxed back into the grass. The fresh air around TK made him feel as if he was in a paradise, thef lowers smelling sweet, the breeze billowing lightly around him. He closed his eyes, and yawned, leaning back.  
  
Something flew into his throat.  
  
"UGH...." TK gagged and choked, desperately trying to breath and make some sort of sound. "Heeeee.....ppp...... mm"  
  
"TK?" Kari asked. "You okay?"  
  
"Whazit loop lipe?" TK couldnt resist asking. Then it hit him. God you are a DORK!!!!! he scremaed at himself for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Hre's choking!!!!!" Kari yelled, getting no one's attention. She was about to go hysterical. Then a light bulb materialized atop her head, and she leaned forward, pulling TK to his knees and giving him the HEimlich. TK spit out the food, and it landed in the grass. Kari took one look at the saliva soaked piece of grass, and ran to the bathroom.  
  
TK shot u[ and followed her, just to the door. Choking barfing noises could be heard. TK groaned loudly, and pounded his head on the door, stalking back to the campsite.  
  
***  
  
Kari returned to the picnic and sat back next to TK, blushing furiously. Why did I hvae to do that? she wondered. Kari was relieved to have found a pack of Tic Tacs in her pocket, and she took one gratefully. Kari stood back up and walked to the cooler, picking out a Coke, and opening it. Coke sprayed all over her sweater and face.  
  
TK, Tai, Cody, Joe, Matt, Mimi, and Sora froze, and stared at Kari, her face sopping with Coke. Izzy adn Yolei were just coming in, and Izzy was talking to Yolei. Yolei was too busy staring in shock at Kari, and was not listening to a word Izzy was saying. She tapped him, and he, too, looked up at Kari.  
  
Kari opened her mouth and spit out some Coke.  
  
TK suddenly began to laugh. He stood up, picking up some napkins, and walked over to Kari. He began to wipe her face, soaking the napkin inside and out. All the while, he was laughing. When he finally got most of the Coke off her face, Kari was beginning to luagh as well. She turned and headed back to the bathroom. EVeryone still sat staring.  
  
Kri returned, her hair and face a little wet. She was siping them on her sweater, which she had taken off, finally. She sat next to TK, and yawned. TK smiled down at her.Kari set the swetaer down and turned to smile at him. TK began to blush, but his smile grew wider as he saw her shirt:  
  
I LOVE DORKS  
  
Kari leaned her head on his shoulder, and they sat like that.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" cooed Matt and Tai, at their younger sibling's newfound love. Mimi and Sora stared goggled eyed at their boyfriends, who were looking at their brother and sister with these really strange, look-how-cute faces.  
  
"There's something wroung with that, somewhere," muttered Izzy.  
  
"Hey, where's Davis?" Joe asked, looking around.  
  
Tai shrugged. "Probably be late, as always."  
  
***  
  
An hour later, the gang was there still minus Davis. Izzy, Tai, and Sora were kicking around a soccer ball in the grass nearby. Matt had brought his guitar, and he and Mimi were singing softly. Joe was reading a thick mediacal book. Yolei was playing with her pocket PC. Cody was eating wasabi in soy sauce and reading The Tao of Gung Fu. TK and Kariwee eating and talking.  
  
Izzy tai and Sora came over. Tai threw a football at tK, and he easily caught it. "UP for some?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt jumped to his feet. "YOu are SO on!!"  
  
"Okay!" Sora announced. She almost always jumped to being the leader alongside Tai. "Tai and Matt will be the captains."  
  
"Sure, thatw orks," Tai said easily. "Me, Sora, Kari is all I want first off."  
  
"Me, Mimi, and TK," said Matt. Veryone picked sides. "Izzy."  
  
"Yolei," said Tai cautiously.  
  
"Cody!" yelled Matt.  
  
"I refuse to play!" Joe yelled.  
  
Just then, Davis arrived.  
  
"Davis!!" screamed Tai.   
  
Davis looked around, bewildered. THEN, he saw the football, and practically leaped to Tai's side.  
  
About half an hour later, it was beginning to rain, and the gang, with Joe as a referee, were playing a nice game of football. Matt and Tai tackled each other, Izzy and Yolei tackled each other, Kari and TK chased each other, and Sora and Mimi were yapping and gossiping about six feet away from each other. Cody and Davis were chasing each other.  
  
"Kari!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Huh?" Kari asked, turning around. The ball sailed into her waiting hands. Kari sprinte forward, heading in for a touchdown, when she felt two strong, tanned arms wrap around her wais, and pull her back. "Hey!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Hey yourself," TK said into her ear, tugging her back wards. Kari raced forward with all her strength, squirming to get out of his grip. Then she stopped. She wanted to stay like this, forever and ever. Why did she want to run again? Screw this, Kari thought angrily. Its just a GAME. Kri pulled against his arms, her feet sliding in the mud, as the rain poured around her. Everyone was jogging over, trying carefuly not to trip over one another as they ran to help a teammate.   
  
Kari stumbled forward, falling onto the ground, hering Tai scream "TOUCHDOWN!".  
  
TK landed ontop of her with a lsight grunt. Kari slid onro her back, and TK started to pull hiself off of her. Kari, in the corber of her eye saw everyone rejoiceing on her team, and Matt and Mimi kissing, Izzy and Yolei arguing, Davis heading to the cooler, Cody trying to cover the food. Kari quickly pulled her arms around TK, yanking him veeery close, and bringing her lips to his gently. She pushed him off.  
  
Kari stood up and began to jog to the picnic site, where everyone was packing up. TK followed her.   
  
TK, having recovered from that kiss, was up to a steady jog following Kari. TK was astounded by Kari's beauty, even though she was covered in mud. She seemed like an angel, hair flying out behind her, legs moving perfectly with each other. TK closed his eyes and sighed dreamily.  
  
Whoops.  
  
TK fell forward as soon as he wasnt watching where he was going.  
  
Kari made TK do things like that.  
  
TK fell onto Kari, and they landed in the mud in yet another giant, muddy heap of arms,legs and hair. TK slid off of Kari as soon as he realized what had happened. He tsumbled back clindly, sitting back in his heels, and promptly falling again. He sat on his butt and pulled Kari up.  
  
"You are such a dork," Kari informed him, as they slipped and slided toward their friends.  
  
"But you love dorks. And you know it," replied TK teasingly. "I'll drive you home."  
  
Kari spit out a mouthful of mud. "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. TK hesitated. "No, really. Just testy. Sorry," apologized Kari. "Thanks. I need one."  
  
"Okay. I have some towels in the car."  
  
"Good."  
  
TK and Kari waved goodbye to their friends and sloshed over to the Integra. TK obviously did not catch the angry look Davis was giving him.  
  
TK oopened the trunk, and pulled out a few towels, a big tarp, and a smaller tarp. He opend up the back door, and spread the tarp over it. "Go in," he told Kari. She slid in, careful not to splash mud anywhere but the tarp. TK smiled gratefully at her as he handed her the warmd towels. Kari took them and wrapped them around herself. TK pulled the tighter around her, his fingers lingering on her cheek. kari blushed, and tK instinctively pulled hi hand away.  
  
Tai popped in therough the other door. "Hey, Kari. Say hi to mom and dad for me. I'll be in later tonight. SOra and me are spending the night or so." Tai kissed his sister's head and Kari smield up at him.  
  
"Okay. See ya." Tai nodded back at her.  
  
"Take care of my baby sister," he told tK, smirking. Kari smacked his arm, and Tai disappeared.  
  
TK smiled at Kari ad closed the door. He slid the smaller tarp over his front seat, covered the floor with a towel, draped anpother around his shoulders, and drove back to Odaiba.  
  
TK walked Kari upstairs.  
  
"TK," Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you stay with me for awhile? You can take a shower; use Tai's clothes or something. My parents wont be home for awhile."  
  
TK shrugged. "Why not? I have spare clothes in the car."  
  
Thus, Kari took a shower in her parents room, and TK took one in the hallway bathroom.  
  
***  
  
TK toweled off his hair and draped the towel over a dining room chair. He had long finished his shopwer, and kair wasnt even out yet. He ran a comb through it quickly, and resumed his spot on the couch. Kari came out ofthe hallway, yawning.  
  
"Hey beautiful," TK said to her. "Was there some sort of spa in there?"  
  
Kair giglled. "Nope. Just a really, reallu tired girl." She curled up next to TK, and laid her head on his chest. TK gently wrapped her tighter into his embrace, and turned on the television. They started to watch a movie called Princess Mononoke, which was VERY good [well...it is!!! I'm thinking of writing a fic for it. Ashitaka and San are so cute together!].  
  
When it was over, theere was a knock on the door. Kari was asleep in TK's arms. TK carefully let her lay on the couch, and answered the door.  
  
It was Tai. "Hey. Staying with kari till mom and dad come? she hates being alone," blabbered Tai.  
  
"Erm....yah....so," TK started. "I actually need to be heading home. Kari's asleep. I'll just move to her bedroom, and go."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, shrugging. He wenyt in, and Sora gave TK a hug as she walked in.  
  
TK went over to Kari.He lifted her up and carried her to her bed. TK opulled back tyhe covers and slid Kari in. He pulled up the comforter and gave her forehead a kiss.   
  
TK looked around her room, and spotted a notebook and a pen. He reached for it quickly and wrote something down. He scribbled one last note, and laid the bnotebook at Kari's side table. He then left.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Kari woke up to the smell of Sora's war wonton soup, and Tai's excellent chocolate cake. She yawned and stood up. She saw a note by her bedtable. She picked it up, and began to reda.  
  
~  
Oh yeah...  
being with you makes me believe  
the sun will always shine  
and I'm glad that I'm with you, girl  
and that youre always mine  
i close my eyes and I know  
my trust is on your side  
cause being wih you makes me belive  
youre one of a kind  
  
beauty like yours is hard to find  
its so impossible  
its your eyes and your smile  
that is so incredible  
i know that you are so precious to desert  
you are the one so beautiful  
my asian girl  
  
(youre in my dreams all the time)  
  
being with you  
i see new things  
things around the world  
its your pesonality that real  
i'll never believe  
i open my eyes im happy to see  
you right by my side  
cuz being with you makes me believe  
in a new paradise  
you make the stars smile like that world  
cause youre always happy  
you are worth more than diamond and pearls  
and youre sweet as candy  
  
i know for real  
you are too precious to desert  
you are the one so beautiful   
my asian girl  
  
beauty like yours is hard to find  
girl its so impossible  
its your eyes and your smile  
that is so incredible  
i have the feeling  
you are to precious to desert  
you are the one so beautiful  
my asian girl  
  
you are the one so beautiful  
my asian girl...  
my...your my asian girl...  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
You're so very beautiful.  
Please be my asian girl.  
  
Yours forever,  
TK  
  
ps. you smell good when you sleep.  
~  
Kari smiled.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
now wasnt that a bundle of fuzz?  



End file.
